1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus and in particular to signs for use in advertising, wherein photographs and other sheet-like materials can readily be removed from and replaced within the display device, and further wherein such photographs or other sheet-like materials are sealed within the display apparatus so that moisture cannot infiltrate the photographs or other sheet-like materials.
2. State of the Art
Signs and other display apparatus have been designed to sell many different type commodities. Generally, signs have at least one face upon which wording, pictures, graphics and combinations thereof are displayed. Occasionally signs are used that have two oppositely facing faces, with the material to be displayed being applied to each of the opposite facing faces. Signs have been used in which the material to be displayed is painted on or attached to a planar panel and a transparent panel is positioned over the displayed material on the underlying panel.
It has been found that it is highly desirable, especially when selling real estate, to provide a sign that is capable of displaying photographs of the interior of the home that is being advertised. Prospective purchasers have been found to be inclined to look at the photographs on a sign in front of a home to see what the interior of the home looks like, even when the prospective purchasers were not all that impressed with the exterior of the home. In a large number of instances, the prospective purchaser will see something in the photographs of the interior of a home that is appealing and will then take the time to inspect the property more carefully. A sign that displays photographs of the interior of a home has been found to definitely attract more potential buyers than conventional signs that are placed outside a home, even signs that have a dispenser for providing a fact sheet covering the home. A sign that displays photographs of the interior of the home attracts the interest of potential buyers that would otherwise simply drive by the home. The sign gets people out of their cars and into the home.
An extensive search of prior art represented by U.S. Patents has been made, and there was no art found showing or suggesting signs that have opposite transparent sides, with the ability to quickly and readily place photographs or other sheet-like materials within the sign to show through the opposite transparent sides. There was further no suggestion found in the prior art patents as to such a sign or display apparatus in which the photographs or other sheet-like materials could be rapidly and easily changed and wherein the photographs or other sheet-like materials were protected from infiltration by moisture when they were placed in the sign or display apparatus.